1116
Samantha finds Roxanne dying, but Julia and Ben take Roxanne to the Old House for treatment. Barnabas finds Roxanne and attacks Julia. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in the year 1840. Into this time of mystery and intrigue, Julia Hoffman has come from the present. With the help of Ben Stokes, she has assumed the identity of a relative, Julia Collins, in order to be accepted by the family. After her arrival, she unchains the coffin in the secret room of the mausoleum, hoping that the spirit of Barnabas Collins in 1970 has entered the body originally placed in the coffin in 1795. But she finds he looks upon her as a stranger and enemy. Since that time, the liberated Barnabas has met a young woman named Roxanne Drew. On this night, Barnabas has made the decision to transform Roxanne into one of the living dead. Barnabas meets with Roxanne at the gazebo. They declare their love for each other and he bites her, leaving her to die. Act I At Collinwood, Samantha paces through the drawing room when Julia returns. Samantha asks her many questions regarding her encounter with Roxanne the night before, and feels that she is acting strangely because of how she mentioned the light hurt her eyes and how she has met someone. Julia realizes that she has been bitten by Barnabas, but conceals it from Samantha. Later that night, Barnabas sneaks into Collinwood and places a letter on the table in the foyer. The next morning, Gerard is in the drawing room with the small package of arsenic. Samantha walks in and asks if he wants any coffee. Gerard tells her he would love some, and secretly plans to use the arsenic to kill her. Meanwhile, Julia tells Ben they need to find Roxanne before it's too late. In the drawing room, Gerard is about to poison Samantha's coffee, but Julia shows up to tell them she is going to the Old House and leaves. Samantha thinks Julia is very nice and wonders how no one in the family has ever heard of her, but Gerard is still suspicious. Ben shows up and Samantha tells him that someone left a note for him on the table. He reads the note and runs out of the house, with Gerard looking after him menacingly. Act II Ben goes to the Old House shows Julia the note. They both go out to search for Roxanne once again. Gerard and Samantha are still in the drawing room and Gerard notices that Samantha is very troubled. He tries to console her, but she tells him she is not in the mood for him. Gerard takes her hand and reads her palm, telling her she will soon find love and happiness, but otherwise she is in a clouded part of her life. Samantha wonders if Gerard actually takes all of his readings seriously, to which he says he does, and realizes that someone in her life is giving her grief. Gerard assumes it's Gabriel, and Samantha reluctantly admits it. She is still frustrated that Gabriel is trying to get the dying Daniel to change his will, but Gerard assures her that soon she will be the Mistress of Collinwood. She thanks him for listening to her and leaves. Gerard laughs to himself once she is gone. Later, an upset Samantha is walking around the estate and finds Roxanne at the gazebo with blood dripping from her neck. Act III Samantha calls for help, but no one hears her and she runs back to Collinwood. She finds Gerard and they quickly head to the gazebo, but when they arrive her body is missing. Samantha gets hysterical and Gerard takes her back to Collinwood. Meanwhile, Julia and Ben have taken Roxanne to Josette's room at the Old House. Julia tells Ben she is near death. Gerard takes Samantha to the drawing room and informs her that he is going to help the police search for her. Back at the Old House, Julia gives Ben a list of things she needs to help Roxanne, but admits she doesn't know if she will live. Act IV Later that night, Julia gives Roxanne a transfusion with her own blood, which helps Roxanne. Ben leaves to go get more supplies from Collinwood. A few hours later, Julia watches over Roxanne when she hears the front door slam from downstairs. She creeps down the stairs and finds Gerard in the house, who says he saw candles burning from the window and decided to investigate. Julia makes up a story that she was searching through family heirlooms all day. Gerard appears to believe her, but warns her that Roxanne was attacked and is currently missing, and advises her to go back to Collinwood immediately. Meanwhile, Barnabas appears in Josette's room and realizes someone is trying to revive Roxanne. He goes to bite her again, but Julia shows up and stops him. Barnabas is tired of Julia interfering with his plans and attempts to bite her, but something happens to him and he falls to the floor. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * James Storm as Gerard Stiles * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Thayer David as Ben Stokes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1114. * The electric torchieres are absent from the foyer in this episode, and the one closest to the stairs is replaced by a small table holding a candlelabra. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood gazebo. Story * The opening narration gives a year of 1795 as Barnabas' date of death. Most episodes during this period of the series, including the next, give the year as 1797. His date of death is actually 1796. * Julia gives Roxanne a blood transfusion; to do this, she would have to make sure her blood is compatible with Roxanne's (a blood transfusion with incompatible blood types can be fatal). Although her past triumphs imply that it would not be beyond Julia's ability to determine Roxanne's blood type in 1840, it would be extremely complicated, especially to do as quickly as Roxanne needed it. It is possible, therefore, that Julia's blood type is O negative, which is compatible with every other blood type, eliminating the need to test Roxanne's blood. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Gerard: Gabriel is a fool; Samantha: I must find help. * TIMELINE: Tomorrow night Roxanne will become a vampire. It was this afternoon when Samantha went to see Roxanne. Day 414 begins, and will end in 1119. 4:30am: Barnabas enters Collinwood, leaves a note for Ben. It's morning. Samantha finds Roxanne from the previous night's attack. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Samantha and Julia are discussing Roxanne, Samantha says when she "went to close the drapes, she seemed alarmed." She should have said "open". She also says, "She Roxanne wouldn't tell me what it was" rather than "who it was" when she's talking about Roxanne's new lover. * When Samantha asks Gerard if he would like some coffee, the microphone is not picking up her voice. * At the beginning of Act III, as Samantha pushes herself to her feet after discovering the body of Roxanne, the "stone" pillar she leans on moves. * When Barnabas bites Roxanne at the end of the last episode/reprise of this episode, he says the family will find her "dead" and will grieve (and then they will be together forever). But Roxanne is not dead, as Julia and Ben discover, and Barnabas comes to bite her a third time at the end of the episode (the next night). External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1116 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1116 - That's Us In There Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes